turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Beauty Queen
This is the 4th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: Mud Dig Three castaways from each tribe would take turns running out into a giant pit digging up pieces of a puzzle, once they get all nine pieces they must race back and finish the puzzle, first two tribes to complete the puzzle wins reward. Reward: Letters and personal items from home, second place wins just their items, any team can give up their reward for a tarp. Winner: Hibiscus & Ceiba Immunity Challenge: Raft Rescue Tribes were delivered sets of bamboo either via tree mail, or personally delivered by Jeff . The tribes would have to design their own raft for them to paddle at the challenge. At the challenge, the tribes would have to pick up crates or people. The first two tribes to finish wins. Winner: Challenge Cancled Story Previously On Survivor On Day 7, only four Hibiscus members were left, but after losing another challenge they were down to three. At Coqui, Cassandra offered throwing the challenge to vote Sally out, and it almost worked but then they made a comeback. Over at Ceiba, Joesph threatened Violet onto his side and made a clear three-three split, with both sides looking for the idol, but what they didn't know was that Violet found the idol. With only fifteen remaining, who will go home tonight? Day 9 Hibiscus Scarlett is off in the woods looking for the idol while Dorthey and Ty lay inside the shelter. Ty and Dorthey are sitting in the ocean talking about Scarlett. Dorthey: She'd flip in a heart beat. You know it. Ty: It's because we're older then her isn't it? Dorthey: Well if she goes to a tribe that has the young girls, then yes, she will flip. The three of them are sitting around the fire talking about home. Dorthey: My husband told me, if you're on a losing tribe, fix it! I'm sorry Brad, I can't fix this! They all laugh as Scarlett looks off to the woods. Ty: Well we need to win this next challenge or die. Dorthey: And die we will. Ceiba The six Ceiba members are out and about chatting among themselves. Stephen: We have to get her onto our side. Anne: How? Stephen: We'll be fine, just tell her how disgusting it is that Joesph bullied her into following her, he's just a young, not fat version of Russell. Joesph and Patrick are swimming in the ocean. Joesph: The way I see it, we're sitting pretty. Patrick: We have the idol on our side, and we have a young girl who will blindly follow us to the end. Violet comes along and they start chatting about the next challenge. Joesph suggests throwing it. Violet nods and says that way one of the other three goes. Coqui It's night and Cassandra and Devin are out by the ocean. Cassandra: Shelia is solid with us, Chad, he varies by the day. Devin: So we have to go to tribal when he's with us? Cassandra: Yes. Sally is shown getting closer and closer until she realizes what they're talking about and hides behind a rock. Cassandra: Sally's going next, followed by Tom, then Chad. Cassandra: Then Shelia, and it's going to be me and you in the finale. Sally goes back to the shelter and wakes up Chad and Shelia and brings them out to the woods. Sally: I accidentally walked up to Cassandra and Devin talking about their future plans, they want Chad out fourth, then Shelia out third with a Devin and Cassandra final two. Reward Challenge Jeff: Ok Ceiba, are you trading your reward for a tarp? Anne: No Jeff. Jeff: OK, Hibicus, are you trading your reward for a tarp? The three hibiscus members turn towards each other. Dorthey: I say we should. Scarlett: What! Are you crazy! Dorthey: We need a tarp! Scarlett: And I want a letter and a personal item! Dorthey: We need a tarp to survive. Scarlett: I'm not budging, I want my letter and a personal item. Dorthey: Fine, no we're not Jeff. Jeff: OK, Ceiba and Hibiscus get your stuff and head on out. Coqui, got nothing for you. Day 10 Hibiscus Rain is falling outside the shelter as Hibiscus is cuddled inside. Scarlett: I wish we had a tarp. Scarlett: I'm just sick of this. Dorthey: We all are honey. Scarlett storms out of the shelter as Dorthey and Ty just look at each other. Ty and Dorthey are talking to Scarlett. Ty: What if we win the immunity challenge? Dorthey: Don't quit, just play it out like it's suppose to go. Scarlett: I can't, I'm just done playing this game! It's stupid! Jeff comes in on a boat. Jeff: I heard you wanted to talk to me about something Scarlett? Scarlett: I'm quitting. I can't spend another minute in this game, it sucks. Jeff: And there's nothing that can make me change your mind? Scarlett: Dorthey and Ty already tried. I'm quitting and there's nothing you can do about it. Jeff: So your officially calling it quits? After all this? Your tribe might win immunity this next challenge! Scarlett: I'm quitting Jeff. Jeff: OK then, come with me. Ceiba The tribe is reading the tree mail. Anne: You are all going to tribal tonight! Everyone looks at each other in shock. Tanna: Somethings not right, we can't be voting someone out, no one won individual immunity! Joesph and Violet are walking towards where Violet hid the idol. Joesph: They're going to be voting Patrick. Violet: So play it on Patrick? Joesph: Yes, it's our only hope. Coqui Coqui reads the same tree mail as Ceiba and automatically assume the same thing. Sally and Tom are talking to Chad. Sally: Listen, if you vote with them, you're signing yourself up for fourth place. I personally wouldn't choose fourth, but I don't know about you. Chad: If I do vote with you guys, it's going to be a tie. Sally: Shelia might flip. Chad: If not... Tribal Council Everyone comes in and see's Hibiscus is missing Scarlett. Anne: What happened? Jeff: Everyone sit down, I'll give you all an update on Scarlett. Scarlett has decided she had enough and decided to leave the game. Everyone is shocked at this. Jeff: Joesph, what does it mean to you, someone quitting? Joesph: It pisses me off, people spend their whole lives trying out to get on Survivor, but if you're just going to quit, that makes me mad. Tanna and Chad nod in agreement. Jeff: Stephen, did this change anything at all? Stephen: Every little thing always changes the game. I might go home now just because of this! Everyone laughs as Jeff breaks the silence. Jeff: So you're all excepting a vote right? Everyone nods as Jeff starts talking again. Jeff: We'll you're not voting to vote someone off, you're going to vote someone onto your tribe, Dorthey, or Ty. Everyone is shocked as Jeff hands out parchment and a pen. Jeff: Don't reveal until I ask you too. Violet, what's your vote? Violet: Dorthey Chad: Dorthey Cassandra: Ty Anne: Ty Tanna: Dorthey Sally: Ty Shelia: Ty Stephen: Dorthey Devin: Ty Patrick: Ty Tom: Ty Joesph: Dorthey Jeff: Well Dorthey, you're on Ceiba, Ty, you're on Coqui, both tribes head on out. I'll see you at your next challenge. Voting Confessionals There were no voting Confessionals Final Words Scarlett's final words were not shared. Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... One castaway finds new hope. "This couldn't have gone any better for me." While one tribe splits apart at the seams. "If you don't vote with our side, you're not winning, period."